utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kancell
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = |officialjapname = 完全体セル |officialromajiname = Kanzentai Seru |othernameinfo = , lit. "Perfect Cell" |aka = かんせる (Kanseru) たれぞー (Tarezoo) |birthday = 17|month = 05|&year = 1987|ref = A congratulation tweet from Uru |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 876482 |mylistID1 = 26048328 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32768103 |mylist2info = as Tarezoo |nicommuID1 = co254649 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = co1674900 |nicommu2info = current |partner = Madotsuki@}} KanzentaiCell (完全体セル), now known as Kanseru (かんせる), is an who started in July of 2011 and most known for his cover of "PONPONPON" . He has a deep and cool voice, often categorized as an . However, he is also able to sing long and high notes without difficulty. His name comes from the perfect form of Cell from Dragon Ball Z. He sometimes imitates Norio Wakamoto's voice (the seiyuu of Cell from Dragon Ball Z, GT, and Kai). In illustrations of him, he is often found cosplaying as Cell from DBZ. In celebration of his 1 year community anniversary, 13 of his friends contributed to making a celebratory video, "Kan-san Nau!" On June 03, 2012, he abruptly ceased all online activity (deleted his community, mylist, covers and Twitter account) for personal reasons. Prior to this, he also had several bans from Nico Nico Douga. However on June 09, 2012, he returned by creating a new community and hosting a live to announce his return. Since then, he has resumed uploading new and old covers on Nico Nico Douga under the name Kanseru, which is often seen used as shorthand for for KanzentaiCell. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 16, 2013) List of Covered Songs (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (2011.07.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.07.07) # "Katsushika Rapsody" (2011.07.26) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Scissorhands" (2011.08.21) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -GigaP mix ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.27) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.10.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Traffic) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.11.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.11) # "Psychologic" (2012.04.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.15) ---- (All covers before this have been deleted on NND with the exception of collab covers. The majority of covers from here on are uploaded under the name Kanseru (かんせる)) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.07.01) (As Tarezoo) # "Heartbreak Headline" (2012.07.09) (As Tarezoo) # "Kimi Saeireba" (Love Hina Ending) (2012.07.26) (As Tarezoo) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.08.11) # "Time Machine" (2012.09.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" -reupload- (2012.09.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -reupload- (2012.09.07) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.08) # "Reon" (2012.09.22) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -reupload- (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" } (2012.09.26) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.10.12) # "PONPONPON" -reupload- (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "Psychologic" (2012.12.01) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2012.12.30) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2013.01.03) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.05) # "Palette" (2013.01.20) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.02) # "Gears of Love" (2013.03.31) # "Sayoko" (2013.05.09) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2013.05.13) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.07) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.07.30) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Trivia * He has a little brother. * He is 185cm tall. * He likes alcohol, and tends to get very drunk. External Links * Twitter * TmBox Category:Completed Pages